


Whiskey and Goodbyes

by starksborn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'See you'. He knows it's not really a goodbye, but getting the others to understand that is difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Goodbyes

     The new base wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was sure as hell a lot better than being held hostage at Freelancer. The Reds and Blues settled in easy and quickly resumed their usual bickering. She didn’t seem to be adjusting as easily, and he wasn’t surprised. He figured it would take time. She’d been through a lot…hell, they both had. He caught her sitting outside one night, staring up at the stars and called her in, cracking open a bottle and offering a drink. She accepted it, and they sat in the dimly lit kitchenette and had a few drinks together. A few drinks turned into a few more and before they noticed the bottle was almost empty. 

     He couldn’t remember who started it but soon they were stumbling across the base and headed for his room, dropping clothes by the door and making for the bed. York flashed in the back of his mind just for a second, and he almost came to his senses and put a stop to it. Her hand went between his thighs and the thought flew from his mind. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, though he was aware of the scent of her shampoo as she undid her hair. 

     When he rolled over the next morning, he wasn’t surprised to find the bed empty. The note on the pillow was unexpected. He yawned and sat up, reaching for the paper and folding it open. 

      _See you._

     He furrowed his eyebrows, staring down at the words and not quite grasping their meaning. Someone started pounding at his door and he slid from the bed, collecting his pants from across the room.

     ”Just a sec,” he called. He slipped into the garment and grabbed his shirt, opening the door to find Caboose on the other side.

     ”Washington!” he cried. “Carolina left and she took Church with her! Church is gone!”

     ”What?” he pulled his shirt on and stepped out as Caboose started crying.

     ”I do not understand— why did he leave again? We just got him back and now he is gone! Did I make him mad? Can you go find him for me?!”

     ”Caboose, hold on just a second, calm down!” He put his hands on Caboose’s shoulders, griping them in what he hoped was something akin to comforting. “I’m sure they’ll be back. They just…well, Carolina’s not really a settle down type of person.”

     ”But we just got Church back! Why did he leave again?!”

     ”Probably because…he wanted to?” Oh, shit, wrong thing to say.

     ”Why did he not want to stay here?! I promised I would be good to him!” 

     He was starting to worry that Caboose was going to go into full blown hysterics, and he was entirely too hung over to deal with the situation properly. 

     ”It’s got nothing to do with anything you did or didn’t do,” he said gently. “You’re his best friend, remember?”

     ”Then why does he keep leaving me behind?” 

     ”…sometimes…sometimes friends need time apart, Caboose.”

     ”…he will come back?”

     ”I promise you, Church will come back,” he smiled a little. “After all, he didn’t say goodbye right?”

     ”No. He never does.”

     ”Then that means he’s not gone, he’s just…not here right now.”


End file.
